Ho'omalu
by trishy fishy
Summary: Title translates to 'To Protect'. A oneshot for two story prompts set by Irene Claire.


**This is a oneshot inspired by two prompts set by Irene Claire. I know I should be working on the next chapter for Paths to Hell, but life keeps getting in the way. Plus, I'm going to France for a week this coming Wednesday, so I'm going to try and get the chapter up before then, but I'm not making any promises. I hope this keeps you all going, though. This is my attempt to make up for the missing bromance this season, such as that perfect opportunity in 5x16 for a scene between our two favourite guys in the hospital. Enjoy :)**

She was the ghost haunting his dreams, with a sad song and murderous eyes. She stood over his partner's body, blood dripping from her blade, a maniacal smile on her face. He stared in horror at his partner's prone form, taking a step forward towards him, but as he did, her face twisted into a demented snarl, and slashed the knife down a second time…

* * *

Danny jerked awake with a gasp, sweat beading on his forehead and panting as if he'd just run a mile. This was the third night in a row that he'd had that same dream, and every time, he'd been unable to get back to sleep afterwards. Well, reliving the moment your best friend was stabbed right next to you would do that to you.

Sighing deeply, he ran a hand wearily down his face, chasing away any traces of sleep, and glanced at Steve, lying motionless in the hospital bed. Three days since the SEAL had been admitted. Three days and counting. The doctors had told them that Steve would be in for a long recovery and it would be a while before he woke up, but Danny would be a liar if he said that he wasn't worried.

He still couldn't believe how a perfectly normal day had turned into such a clusterfuck. They hadn't had any cases, so they had been catching up on the accumulating paperwork. Steve had volunteered to go and get lunch for the team, stating that he needed to get out of the office for a while. Danny had decided to go with him.

"Knowing you, you'll get into trouble of some kind," he had joked. God, if only he had known how right he would be.

They had been walking down Nu'uanu Avenue, intending to get Chinese takeout from Mei Ling's restaurant, and arguing about something; Danny couldn't even remember what the hell they were arguing about in the first place. He just remembered the moment _she _rammed a knife into Steve's chest.

One minute, his partner had been talking and walking next to him; the next, he had been doubled over in obvious pain, a ragged gasp escaping his throat as he clutched the side of his chest. Danny froze as he saw, with sickening horror, the deep-red stain growing alarmingly quickly. He broke out of his trance when Steve's knees buckled and caught his partner before he could kiss the concrete, and gently lowered him to the ground. Immediately, he had pressed his hands against the wound, desperate to stop the flow of blood, but no matter how hard he pushed down, Danny could still feel the precious liquid spurting out between his fingers.

Danny looked up frantically at the crowd that was starting to form; hoping one of them would have the presence of mind to call an ambulance. As he did, Danny saw her standing there, hate-filled eyes focusing on the fallen SEAL. When she realised that Danny had noticed her, a cruel smile twisted her pretty face, and waggled her bloodied knife in a taunting fashion. Without a word, she turned and walked away into the crowd.

"Hey! Hey, somebody stop her!" Danny yelled, pointing after the attacker, but no-one did; they were far more interested in watching Steve bleed out on the pavement. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if they had; she had already disappeared.

Danny wasn't given much time to dwell on that, though; within a minute, the paramedics arrived, and the race to get Steve to the hospital began. Once they got him to the hospital, the doctors realised the woman had punctured Steve's left lung. In fact, she had thrust the knife upwards, underneath his ribs, stabbing his diaphragm and catching several blood vessels as well, and had immediately been whisked away for surgery.

The surgeon's first comment had felt like a punch to the gut. "The damage was extensive, but we've done what we can," he had said before turning sombre. "I must tell you, though, in cases like these... the patient's chances aren't great."

But Steve was still hanging on, just to prove that doctor wrong. He had been taken off the respirator just this morning, and was breathing for himself with the aid of a nasal cannula.

Danny had found himself unable to leave Steve's side since he had been brought in. Partially, it was self-reassurance - just the knowledge that his best friend was still fighting - but mostly, it was fear. Fear that whoever had put him here in the first place might try again. Danny knew that the possibility of her trying again was high. If she did, she would have no trouble getting close to Steve; even seeing her just for a few moments, Danny could see that she wasn't the sort of girl one would look for. Young and unassuming, she didn't seem the sort to fit the profile of psychopath and attacker, but Danny knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

So, until they caught the woman, he wasn't going to be more than 5 feet from Steve's bedside. Not until he knew his best friend would be safe.

The ringing of his phone pulled Danny from his reverie. Removing it from his pocket, he pressed 'Answer' when his teammate's name flashed on the screen. "Chin?" Listening to the older man, Danny closed his eyes and gripped the phone harder. He hung up without a word, staring into space for a moment before he refocused his attention on Steve's still form.

Leaning forwards, he grasped the SEAL's lax hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We got her, babe. We got her." Danny brushed his thumb over Steve's knuckles, grounding not only his friend but himself as well. Even though the threat had been neutralised - and God, he sounded just like Steve - he just needed to know he was still there.

A weak pressure on his hand let him know the man was still with him. A small smile graced his lips as relief washed through him like a wave. "I'm right here, Steve. I've got you."

**I don't do Steve whump very much; I'm more of a Danny whumper. But I hope you all liked this anyway. Reviews, as always, make me happy. **


End file.
